Nobugohito
Overview The Empire of Nobugo is a fairly new empire, compared to that of Ulyssa or Elterlein. Originally, its four great provinces were independent nations, boasting similar but different cultures. However, to contend with the ever present and powerful Ulyssian empire, the four nations united under one banner and formed the empire of Nobugo. Since its formation, the Nobugohito empire has grown formidable and increased its borders and strength. Using superior and varied military tactics and technology, they have managed to push the Ulyssian borders back and stand its own against Elten attacks. The people of Nobugo have very diverse cultures. While some adapt and change their cultures and styles to suit the times, others stick to their ancient beliefs and practices to the very end. History '- The Great Provinces of Nobugo's Birth,' 3E 559 The four great nations of Dongsu, Ikhung, Kumitari, and Shanliang meet. They decide to form a singular country to combat the growing Elten Empire and the ever-present Ulyssian Empire. After taking on the name Nobugo they decide on government and military. '- Elten Invasion,' 3E 623 The Empire of Elterlein takes notice of Nobugo's formation and invades, believing them to be weak. The guerilla forces and underhanded tactics that the Nobugohito use, in tandem with their knowledge of the land, easily repel the forces. The Elten lose many soldiers and are forced to retreat, making note of the country's strength. '- Counter Invasion,' 3E 644 The Nobugohito forces invade Elterlein in return, showcasing their surprisingly advanced machines of war. Despite being in unfamiliar territory, the Nobugohito manage to push back the Elten forces and capture territory, using ruthless tactics and a refusal to retreat. The Elten are surprised to see soldiers lay down their lives to a seemingly hopeless cause and make false assumptions because. The Second Empire of Elterlein forms an uneasy peace. '- Ulyssian Invasions,' 3E 700 - 746 In the span of about fifty years, various Ulyssian raiding parties are sent into Nobugo to try and claim more territory. However, every time turns out to be a folly and eventually the raids stop. Ulyssa loses yet more territory to the new threat. They decide to stop, cutting their losses. '- The Great Dispute,' 3E 993 The four Great Families gather for the annual summit. During this summit, the topic of opening trade with Ulyssa is brought up - the Shing family representative wishes to open the trade, despite the conflicts between the two nations. However, the Xiaowu family, being those who oversee battles, did not wish to do such a thing. Neither of the families step down, and eventually it comes to the fifth ever Zūnjìng de Juécè, or Duel of Decision. However, this one is different as it is not between two families - all four of the Great Families become involved, with the Gong family siding with the Shing and the Taijiong with the Xiaowu. It is decided that instead of simply champions, each family will send twenty of their best men to fight, and a small battle is held to settle the dispute. In the end, the Taijiong and Xiaowu families win and trade is kept closed between Ulyssa and Nobugo. Quirks Overview The culture of Nobugo is diverse, and would be considered strange by much of the rest of Aevonhold. However, the Nobugohito are proud of their culture, despite how odd it may be. However, due to the rapidly expanded empire, their culture has spread quite a bit, with their foods and beliefs being taken up by Ulyssians and Elterleins in some areas. Appearance Nobugohito 1.png Ddfsfs.png|thumb Yue Lin.png|thumb Altani.png|thumb Haru.png|thumb Nobugohito have dark colored, slanted eyes. Their hair, as well, is dark colored, with varying shades of brown and black. The lower class laborers tend to have tanned skin and darker skin tones, while the more wealthy have much paler skin. Pale skin is seen as much more attractive within Nobugo. In build, the people of Nobugo vary greatly. Farmers and lower class are bigger and burlier, having spent generations doing manual labor, while the more wealthy are small and slight. Naming Conventions Nobugohito names abide by the following schemes: [1] [2] [3] Practices It seen as disrespectful and dishonorable for a Nobugohito to leave their shoes on when entering another's home, to avoid tracking in mud and dirt and any illnesses that come along with such. This is also do to the belief that homes are inhabited by benign spirits. In addition to removing their shoes, the Nobugohito also leave out small offerings to these spirits, such as sweets and tobacco. During meals, Nobugohito use chopsticks for most of their meals. When eating simple meals, they hold their bowls closer to their face, or lean over to be closer. Not doing so is considered rude. Drinking alcohol is typically reserved for celebrations and joyous occasions, and it is always served at banquets and feasts. There are some things that Nobugohitos do that differ from usual, for example, Nobugohitos do not celebrate birthdays, as they don't see any reason to celebrate for getting older, perhaps some may make a special dinner or something of the sort, but there are no celebrations or presents. Clothing The clothing in Nobugo varies greatly between provinces. Those in the Ikhung province have taken to wearing clothes styled after Eltens and Ulyssians, while those in the Shanliang province stick to traditional garments. Though, between every province, one thing remains consistent. Colored garments have a very heavy meaning in Nobugohito society, with different colors representing different feelings and emotions, with certain colors being grossly inappropriate to wear during certain times. Farmers and laborers stick with simple, neutral browns and greys, while Minor Family members wear purples to show their status. Members of the Great Families wear colored jewels and beads, distinguishing themselves from the rest. It is taboo for a commoner to wear purple. Traditional robes are always folded left over right. Never right over left. Food The cuisine varies between the different provinces, naturally, but there are a few consistencies. Tofu and bean curd are very common sources of protein. For commonfolk, their diets consist mostly of cheap vegetables, such as leeks, barley, rice, and cabbages. Those with more money have much more lavish meals, with steak and fish. Milk is commonplace in drinks and foods, such as yogurt, cheese, and butter. Their alcohol is also based around milk. In the province of Kumitari, seafood based dishes are also common, with seafood sushi being a very popular dish. Sushi is a delicacy among the other provinces, and has even spread to some areas of Elterlein. Tea, in addition, is commonplace, with flowers and herbs being used. Tea is seen as medicinal, and given to sick and injured. Marriage At a Nobugohito marriage ceremony, both the bride and groom wear traditional red gowns, while the bride wears beads and jewels, typically supplied by the groom's family. The two sit at a low table and drink from a shared cup of sake. After the ceremony takes place, there are large celebrations with feasting, fireworks, and entertainment. Betrothals are very common, even among commoners. Young children from two families are betrothed so as to join the families, typically when each family has something desirable to the other. However, Nobugohito view marriage as an act of love, and looks down upon those who break it off. One would be expected to terminate a betrothal rather than marry one they do not love. Slavery Slaves are all but unheard of in Nobugo. Prisoners are killed or released, but never forced into service. However, the Great Families have indentured servants some may consider slaves. Commoners are selected from a young age to serve them and are raised in palaces, clothed, fed, and tutored. These servants are treated better than most commoners and only need to serve the Great Families. Folklore The Nobugohito believe in a myriad of natural spirits and creatures, believing that most things have a spirit associated with it and should be respected. Home spirits are regarded very highly and have the utmost respect. Trees are known to have spirits as well, and must be asked permission before being cut. Burning forests and doing undo destruction is taboo and seen as utterly disgusting. In addition, the people of Nobugo revere and respect the natural creatures and animal of the land. The Lung Tien are seen as gods, and even seeing one is supposed to grant immortality and enhanced brainpower. The tigers and other majestic creatures that reside in the land are treated well and believed to be very wise. Death At the funeral of a deceased loved one, all of the attended wear colors corresponding to their relation with the deceased. Parents wear grey, their spouse wears brown, and their children wear white. All others in attendance wear black. After the funeral, those closest to the deceased enter a mourning period that lasts for 100 days. They place a white cloth in front of their door, and refuse to wear red, as red represents happiness. Magic The Gift is very, very rare in Nobugo. Magic is regarded highly and revered, and as such, those discovered to have the Gift are taken from their families at a young age and trained to be powerful healers, using natural and water magics. People travel for miles to magical healers with their sick and injured, paying large sums for magical healing. Category:Browse Category:Cultures Category:Aurosi Cultures